vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Weaponry of the Imperium
'Basic Weaponry:' 'Grade 1:' *'Axe' A basic axe; it's handy for choppin' things with. *'Bow' With a bow, you can shoot arrows at things from a distance. *'Broadsword' A broadsword is useful in combat for all sorts of things. *'Club' Afraid of slicing things and blood spattering? A clubs the ticket for you, then - nice bludgeoning. *'Cutlass' A cutlass is a fancy type of sword. Officers often have one, as they are a nice, flashy weapon you can carry on you at all times. *'Rapier' A rapier is like a small sword. For small creatures, or fast moving ones. *'Sling' A sling is easy to make and can be an effective weapon for thwocking and thwacking. *'Spear ' A spear can be thrown, used as a staff, or used to jab. It's mutifunctional! 'Grade 2:' *'Steel-Forged Axe ' This sharp axe looks less like it should be used for cutting wood, and more for chopping beasts. *'Longbow ' The draw on this bow is heavy as all gates, and it's nearly as tall as the beast that holds it! *'Bastard Sword' Though it may sound like it, this sword was entirely intended by its father. The gigantism is just a feature. *'Mace' Imagine someone took a nice club and made a pointy metal head for it. Enjoy your mace. *'Heavy Cutlass' This cutlass may be compensating for something, but it's not the strength of the wielder. *'Saber' Captain's prefer this upgraded version of the rapier as it makes them look rather swave. *'Large Sling' Not only is this sling built for thwacking, but you can launch rocks at other beasts heads for massive damage. *'Fire-Hardened Spear' Forged in the fires of Mount Vulpez, this is one spear to rule them all. Or just a normal spear that tends to poke harder. ' ' 'Grade 3:' *'Crossbow' The beast that figured out the crossbow is rather rich. By cranking back the string and loading a bolt, you can kill beast much more efficency. All you need to do is pull the trigger! *'Long Cutlass' The extra length on this exquisite cutlass allows Captains to reach past opposing Captains to stab them daftly. *'Battleaxe' Do not be on the recieving end of this axe. It's bad for your heath. '' ''And your bones. *'Halberd' Similar to the creation of the mace, imagine the blade of an axe and the point of a pick on a longspear. Now imagine smashing a melon with it. 'Advanced Weaponry:' 'Repeating Crossbows' : Created during the Maelstrom Conflict, this highly improved version of the crossbow features an auto-loading bolt and bottom-fed magazine of bolts. The current model of Repeating Crossbow holds eight bolts in a magazine, making a single beasts much more powerful. While it does not reload extrodinarily quickly, it is much faster than a normal crossbow while packing the same punch and accuracy. : Currently, they are a standard weapon handed out to elite members of the Stoatorian Guard, and beasts of the BlackShip and Skeered of Nothing . 'Steamcasters' : Also created during the Maelstrom Conflict as part of the arms race, the Steamcaster is a curious weapon. Crafted of an insulated metal and wood gauntlet, the Steamcaster hurls boiling steam at enemy beasts within ten feet, at worst scalding the skin and causing third degree burns, but at least iritating the eyes and mouth. The Caster itself is situatied on the arm, but as a secondary necessity, a vat of water is kept on the beast's back to fuel the steam. : Currently, only the Unsmudgables are outfitted with such a device, as it is prone to malfunctions and scalding those that aren't careful. 'Clingfire Orbs' : A devious combination of various noxious ingredients, the Clingfire orb is a small flint-laced ceramic cask which has had the top packed with cloth or clay. When lobbed at the enemy, the fragile cask shatters, and the flint ignites the sticky liquid within. Clingfire will burn for hours if left unattended, and will stick to nearly anything, making it deadly against ships and beasts alike. : Both small and large versions of the orb are made, for beast and ship combat alike. 'The Box' : You shall not know about the box. Category:Information